This present invention relates generally to the field of alternative fuels and more particularly the conversion of cellular biomass to combustible liquid fuels. Currently much effort in the alternative fuel sector is directed at making ethanol production an economical alternative to standard gasoline and diesel fuels. Previous work done in this field has been related to the use of biomass to produce ethanol or mixtures of varying alcohol compounds. Some work has been done to derive ethanol from readily available sources such as municipal waste streams. There has also been advancement in the field of novel alternative fuels from renewable sources. This has been done in municipal waste systems where native cellulose has been isolated and then is further converted into varying lengths of hydrocarbons. However, this composition of products is highly variable and depends greatly upon the waste stream obtained from the municipal waste. Currently, Waste Water Treatment Plants (WWTPs) recover energy from influent waste streams by generating electricity and heat from by-products of the wastewater treatment processes by burning biogas. Biogas is a mixed gas byproduct (primarily methane and carbon dioxide) of anaerobic sludge digestion.